


Crypto-Mania: Kovu on the Farm

by captaintaco2345



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl, Creampie, F/M, LEWD, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Milking, Monstergirl, NSFW, Paizuri, Smut, Titfucking, cryptomania, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintaco2345/pseuds/captaintaco2345
Summary: Kovu has been working on Maya's farm for weeks, and now she has a special request for him.





	Crypto-Mania: Kovu on the Farm

"Kovu, sugar, could you come into my office for a sec?" Maya called. Kovu looked up from the crate he was moving. He had been working at Maya Elmes' farm for the past few weeks, and he quite enjoyed it. It wasn't easy work, but it kept him busy, he was never bored or stressed, and Maya was a kind employer. She was always sweet, and payed him well for his efforts. Regardless, Kovu had never been called into her office before. He wondered what she wanted, but he didn't want to keep her waiting.

  
"Coming, Ms. Elmes!" He called back. He placed the box down and took off his work gloves, making his way over to her office. When he entered, Maya was facing away from him.

  
"Close the door behind you, please." She asked. Kovu did as he was told and shut the door.

  
"What can I do for you, Ms. Elmes?" He asked.

  
"You can call me Maya, sweetie." She chuckled. "And... I need your help with something."

  
"Sure, what do you... need..." Kovu trailed off when Maya turned towards him. She had an embarrased look on her face, and she was looking away. But that's not what Kovu was focusing on. Maya had opened her button-up shirt and her tits were out on full display, and they were massive, even bigger than usual. She had to hold them up with her arms. Kovu was confused to say the least.

  
"I... uh..." He stammered.

  
"This seems... highly unprofessional, I know." Maya said. "But we've been so busy lately at the farm and the cafe that I've been neglecting my milking schedule for about a month now. I'm supposed to milk myself at least once a week."

  
"Oh..." Kovu wasn't at full focus, for two obvious reasons. Maya furrowed her brow and pouted.

  
"Look, honey, I know they're huge right now, but I'm gonna need your eyes up here for a bit." She said. Kovu snapped to attention quickly.

  
"S-sorry." He muttered. "So why can't you just milk yourself like normal?"

  
"Sugar, I can barely hold these puppies up!" Maya said, attempting to lift her enormous tits for emphasis. "And they're getting bigger and bigger by the minute. I'm afraid they're gonna burst pretty soon. Unless..."

  
She smirked at Kovu for emphasis. It didn't take long for Kovu to understand what she was asking.

  
"You... want me to milk you?" He asked.

  
"That's the idea, yeah." Maya replied. "If you're uncomfortable, I can get someone else to do it, but I already can't really move without them hurting. I'll give you a nice reward if you help me out!"

  
"Like a raise?" Kovu asked.

  
"I was thinkin' something a little more than a raise, honey." Maya said with a sultry smirk. Kovu blushed as he understood what she meant. He didn't even hesitate with his response.

  
"Okay, let's do it." He said with a slight shrug. Maya grinned happily.

  
"Thanks so much, sugar! I'd hug you but... well, y'know." She said.

  
"So how are we gonna do this?" Kovu asked. Maya dropped her arms and let her tits fall. They were absolutely enormous. They were huge normally, but now they were giant. Her nipples reached her knees, and they were slowly growing more and more. She grabbed a stack of metal buckets and placed them next to a chair, which she sat in. She managed to reach one of the buckets and placed it in front of her.

  
"Here, get behind me and I'll guide those big strong hands of yours." She said. Kovu did as he was told, and gripped her heavy boobs from behind. He had to reach so far that he was forced to stand on his toes, and his head was right next to Maya's.

  
"Good boy. Now, put your hands like this..." She instructed him, moving his hand into position, so his thumb was right above her areola, and his fingers cupped her breast.

  
"And just give em' a nice squeeze!" She said. Kovu breathed a deep breath and squeezed gently. Almost immediately, milk began to drip from her nipple. Maya moaned deeply.

  
"Ahh... that's perfect, sugar." She sighed, closing her eyes in pure relief. "Don't be afraid to squeeze harder, and try to aim for the bucket."

  
"O-okay." Kovu stammered. "Um... this is purely a professional courtesy thing, right?"

  
"Of course. Purely professional." Maya nodded.

  
"Not sexual at all." Kovu confirmed.

  
"Not yet, baby." Maya winked. "You're doing great so far, hun, keep going."

  
Again, Kovu did as he was told, and squeezed even harder. Milk shot out of Maya's nipple into the metal bucket in front of her.

  
"There ya go... squeeze em' one after the other, I don't lopsided titties." She said.

  
Soon enough, the whole bucket was full. But Maya's boobs weren't even a quarter of the way empty. Kovu replaced the bucket and kept going.

  
"I think I'm getting that hang of this." Kovu chuckled nervously.

  
"Yeah, you are." Maya giggled. "Keep this up and I might have to give you a reward AND a raise!"

  
After about half an hour, the last drop of milk was gone from Maya's breasts, and all the buckets were full. Maya breathed a sigh of relief as Kovu took his hands away.

  
"Well, that's the last of it." He said. "How're you feeling now?"

  
"About 80 lbs. lighter!" She chuckled, stretching her arms behind her back. "Thanks so much, sugar. You're a lifesaver."

  
"No problem. I'll put the milk in the fridge now." Kovu said, grabbing one of the buckets. Before he could pick it up, Maya stood up and placed her hand on his.

  
"That can wait, honey. You need your reward first." She said. "Now what do you say I 'milk' you?"

  
Kovu's nervousness suddenly came back to him. Before he could even respond, Maya dropped to her knees and began unbuttoning his pants. Once they were off, she could already see his enormous member poking out the leg of his boxers. She was surprised by how big it was. His sister Kuro had mentioned its size to her before, but she never guessed it would be this big. It was nearly as big as his entire thigh.

  
"Ooh, did milking me make you this excited?" She asked, poking his dick with the tip of her finger.

  
"A... a little bit..." Kovu admitted.

  
"I'd say a lot." Maya chuckled, stroking his dick with two fingers and her thumb. "Have a seat, baby."

  
She gently pushed Kovu down onto the chair. Once he was sitting, she began taking his boxers down. His dick popped out, almost hitting her in the nose. She giggled and kissed the tip, sending shivers up his spine.

  
"M-Ms. Elmes..." He muttered.

  
Maya sat up and placed her tits on his lap, positioning his cock between them.

  
"I told you to call me Maya." She whispered. "Just relax, and let me take care of everything, sugar."

  
Before Kovu could respond, Maya placed her lips on his dick and began blowing him, titfucking him at the same time. The silky-smooth texture of her mouth combined with the pillowy softness of her breasts felt like heaven. Even with the size reduced, her tits were still enormous. No other girl in town could compare. Her tail swished back and forth as she wiggled her ass seductively.

  
"Consider yourself lucky, Kovu baby." Maya giggled with his cock still in her mouth. "Not every guy in town has gotten both of these at the same time."

  
The vibrations of her voice felt amazing going down Kovu's dick. He couldn't say anything, but his face let Maya know he was enjoying it. She smiled at his response and kept going, even faster now. After a few minutes of this, she removed her breasts and went down on his dick as far as she could go. Her lips ended at the base as she deepthroated him. Kovu thought that was all she had planned, but to his surprise, she kept going. She went up and down on his dick over and over again, deepthroating it each time with a loud slurping noise. Kovu couldn't help it and grabbed onto her horns tightly, forcing her farther down onto his cock. After a few more minutes, she slowly brought her head up, dragging her full, plump lips up the shaft of his cock before giving the head one last kiss. A string of saliva connected Maya's tongue and the head of Kovu's cock as she panted for air.

  
"Mmm, you taste good, sugar." She said, stoking his dick slowly. "This bad boy looks ready to burst, but not yet. Sorry, but this dick is too damn good for me to not ride."

  
"Wait... what?" Kovu asked. He understood when Maya stood up and removed her clothes. showing Kovu every inch of her plump body. She turned around and presented her ass to him, using her hand to spread her cheek and show him her dripping wet pussy.

  
"Like what you see?" She asked.

  
"Y-yeah." Kovu nodded. He was almost in shock. This was not how he had expected his day to go.

  
"Good, cause' you're gonna get it!" Maya said. He sat her ass down on his lap, and his cock slid into her instantly. Before Kovu could get his bearings, her ass slapped onto his lap again, and again, and then again as Maya bounced on his dick.

  
"Ooh, baby, you're filling me up already!" She moaned. "You're gonna bust soon, aren't you?"

  
Kovu nodded. He couldn't muster up the words to speak. Her pussy felt amazing, even better than her mouth. It was tight and smooth, with just the right amount of friction. It wasn't long before Kovu felt his balls tighten and pressure build in his shaft. He didn't want to cum just yet, so he held it in.

  
"Don't hold it, sweetie. Let it all out, you've earned it!" She moaned. "You did such a good job milking me, you deserve to be milked just as good. Let it all out inside now!"

  
Kovu wanted to cum so bad, but Maya's pussy felt too good. He held out as long as he could, and Maya could see this. She wanted that cum. She clenched her vaginal muscles as hard as she could and slammed down on his dick faster.

  
"C'mon, baby! I want that nut right now!" She practically demanded. "You'll definitely get this pussy again soon, don't worry about that. Now c'mon, fill me up right now!"

  
That was all Kovu could take. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. With a final moan of pleasure, he let out all his pent up cum inside her.

  
"Oh, yes, baby!" Maya moaned. "Mmm, your cum feels so damn good inside me!"

  
Kovu could barely hear anything as his balls emptied themselves. He could feel wave after wave of cum flood out of him and into Maya. Finally, he couldn't take any more and pulled out, shooting even more cum onto her back.

  
"Ooh, so warm..." Maya moaned. "You should've warned me, baby. I would have let you cum onto my titties. Oh well, next time."

  
Kovu panted as his dick finally started going flaccid. His breath was heavy and sweat dripped down his forehead. He was spent.

  
"Oh, you poor thing." Maya giggled. "Well, you've put in more than enough work for today, sugar. You can take the rest of the day off. I'll take care of the milk buckets."

  
"...T-thanks, Ms. Elm... Maya." Kovu said.

  
"No, no, Kovu baby. Thank you." Maya winked.


End file.
